Lia
Lia, a character in "The Crown and the Flame" series, is the daughter of Empress Azura. She succeeds Azura following her death to become the next Empress of Ducitora at the end of Book 3, Chapter 16. She is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 10. Appearance Lia has fair skin, long white hair which is partially braided in the back, and blue eyes with azure eyeliner and triangle markings underneath. She wears a long-sleeved white gown with silver trimmings and a tiara with blue gems. Personality Lia is a curious child who, despite Raydan being her mother's prisoner, conversed with him casually and eventually developed a bond with him. She is portrayed as fun-loving, excitedly accepting Raydan's game of "Sly Fox Sees". Lia is shown to be intelligent, as she was the only one in both Kenna's and Azura's party who realized that Raydan only joined Azura to spy on her. She likes to read, having perused several books on folklore as well as being excited to visit Ennan's library. Unlike Azura who is vicious, selfish, and power-hungry, Lia is courteous, caring, humble, and generous. She was willing to protect Raydan against Stormholt soldiers, return Leon's corpse back to Kenna, and surrender to the Stormholt Queen as apologies for the havoc her mother had caused. If brought to Stormholt with Raydan, Lia will help Kenna test the anti-magic potion, but is hesitant to summon her lightning, showing concern for others. In Book 3, Chapter 16, she reveals that she is willing to share Ducitora's prosperity and wealth with the rest of the world, subject to no conditions. Despite being raised as a royal and expected to be mature, Lia nevertheless shows behavior typical of a child: in Kenna's party in Book 3 Chapter 13, she guffaws heartily at her mother's outlandish stories about the Five Kingdoms, as well as being amused as Kenna harmlessly redirects her lightning straight into Luther's rear. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 3 * Chapter 10: The Spymaster * Chapter 11: The Traitor * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder (Determinate) * Chapter 16: The Great Protector * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Abilities Electrokinesis Similar to Azura, Lia has electrokinesis, the power to command electricity. However, as she is still young, the strength of her lightning as well as her control thereof is on a much lower scale, being just strong enough to stun soldiers harmlessly. Her force field is also much weaker, being destroyed with a simple stab with a fork. Relationships Friends: Raydan Lykel Lia first meets Raydan in Book 3, Chapter 10. While initially slightly wary of him, she soon grows to be quite fond of him after he engages her in a game called 'Sly Fox Sees'. In Book 3, Chapter 11, she helps Raydan translate the Ancient Irithi in the Anti-Magic Book to help stop her mother. Raydan in return is protective of her, both due to their friendship and because Lia is just an innocent child caught up in the affairs of war. After he saves her from the Stormholt soldiers, he gains her full trust. She offers to join Raydan at Stormholt; should the player decide to spend diamonds to recruit her as an ally, she will accompany Raydan back to Stormholt and help Kenna test out the anti-magic spells in Chapter 13. Kenna Rys (Determinant) Should the player choose to spend diamonds to recruit Lia as an ally in Book 3 Chapter 11, she will first meet Kenna at Stormholt in Book 3 Chapter 13. At first, Lia perceives Kenna to be a tyrannical ruler and thinks that she wears a belt of severed heads. However, she soon realizes that these were merely lies made up by Azura to get her to be antagonistic towards Kenna and the Five Kingdoms. Lia soon realizes that Kenna is kind and gracious and is unlike her mother's descriptions. She begins to be fond of her and even helps her test out the anti-magic spell against Azura in Chapter 13. Following the death of Azura and her ascension to the role of Empress of Ducitora in Chapter 16, Lia formally acknowledges the Iron Empire's defeat and offers the unconditional surrender of the Iron Empire to Kenna, to which Kenna accepts. Family: Azura Azura is Lia's mother. They are shown not to have a close familial relationship with each other, with Lia even allowing Azura's death in Book 3, Chapter 16. Lia is averse towards her mother consuming the lives of innocent people to prolong her own life and youth. She does not agree with her mother's ways and works with Raydan to take her down. However, she still remains respectful and filial to her, as she felt only sadness when Azura spat on her face as she dies, and bade her mother farewell upon the latter's death. Trivia * Her father's identity has not been revealed. * Some of the stories Azura has made up for Lia (Book 3 Chapter 10 & 13): ** People from the Five Kingdoms are barbarians who don't bother with proper attire, as such get in the way of drinking grog and wrestling bears. ** Kenna wears a belt of severed heads, which Lia believed is worn only on special occasions. ** The kings and queens of the Five Kingdoms decide heirs by letting their children fight to the death. ** "Kenna's dragons" (Dom and Sei) refuse to eat anything but the firstborn babies of the local peasantry. ** Kenna lived in the woods with monks, ate rabbits, and foraged for berries like a hermit (although not wrong, Azura made the story a bit absurd, according to Kenna herself). * In Book 3, Chapter 11, Raydan starts calling her Little Fox after the spy game 'Sly Fox' he introduced to her earlier to get information from her. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Children Category:World Leaders